Life at SNT Boarding School
by flywithhme
Summary: Wat happens if the Inu Gang goes to S.N.T boarding school?Will they find what history does it have?Will Kinkyhoe ever stop bothering Inu?Flames Welcome.I think not.Major Kikou bashing. InuKag,MirSan,RinKohaku,SessHatsumomo,AyaKoga
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any Inuyasha characters and thank my friends who agreed to do this

**Chapter 1: S.N.T Boarding School**

**Li-en's P.O.V**

-RING RING RI- BANG-

"Stupid alarm clock," I said mumbling.

I got up stumbling and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before I go to boarding school. Today was the day I finally able to look like a demon. Being human all the time sometimes sucks.

After 10 minutes, I got out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I went to my black drawer and pull out clothes that I want to wear. Finally, I was dressed. I am wearing a dark blue shirt that says 'Back Off jerks!' with blue jeans. I remove my concealing spell so I can look like a demon again. In my demon form I have red eyes, long silver hair up to my waist in a low ponytail, and have silver wings at my back.

'I wonder if Inu-kun and Fluffy is awake' I thought.

Soon I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Today will be a long day but at least I am able to see the whole gang after the long summer.

**1****st**** Person **

"Hey Sesshomaru, have you seen Li-en?" Inuyasha said eating his breakfast which is ramen as usual.

"No...," Sesshomaru said eating his own breakfast which was pancakes with scramble eggs.

Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt with baggy pants. His long silver hair was lose and his cute little doggie ears was twitching.

Sesshomaru was wearing the same thing as Inuyasha except his shirt was blue. He was silent all the time with Inuyasha but talks when Li-en was here.

"Hey guys! Looking for me?" Li-en said coming downstairs.

"Yeah we were waiting. No wonder i heard an alarm clock smashed in your room" Inuyasha said with a smirked. Sesshomaru stopped eating and smirked also.

"Don't worry about them Li-en. We already know you're not a morning person," a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a miko walking towards their sister, Miyu.

Miyu was wearing a black knee-length skirt with a red tank top and a black sweater. She has her hair lose and wearing matching boots.

"Whatever Miyu" Li-en mumbled and got the same breakfast as Sesshomaru.

"Well, let's eat breakfast before we go to boarding school to meet the other gang ok?" Miyu said also eating the breakfast like Li-en's and Sesshomaru.

The others nodded and began to eat their breakfast. Soon, everyone was done and ready to go.

Outside of the Mansion

'I wonder how Kagome is doing,' Inuyasha thought, 'wait-why am I thinking about her?'

'Because you LOVE her,' his demon side said in a girly voice.

'What? Who the hell are you?!' Inuyasha thought.

'Baka, I am your demon side and like I said, you're in love with Kagome,' his demon side said.

'Keh, I am NOT in love with Kagome' Inuyasha thought blushing.

'Don't deny it Inuyasha. We know you love her,' his human side said to him.

'For once I agree with the mortal over their' his demon side pointed to a human Inuyasha next to him who glared.

'How would you two know?' Inuyasha thought annoyingly.

"Cause we are you, baka and we love Kagome so you too are in love with HER!" both his human and demon side exclaimed.

'Feh!' Inuyasha thought.

"INUYASHA!" Li-en screamed at him.

"What!" Inuyasha spat.

"Hurry up, or I'll make you!" Li-en yelled.

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha mumbled.

Son enough they hopped into Sesshomaru's 2006 Volvo. It was silver and a convertible; he was very proud of it.

Finally, after a 45 minute drive, they finally made it to S.N.T Boarding School. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Li-en, and Miyu hopped out and carried their luggage out of Sesshomaru's car. There were a lot of bags, but it wasn't hard to handle for any of them. They made there way into the school and made it to the front door of the rectory and it opened. The halls were majestic with golden banisters on the staircases and white and gold carpet, white walls with gold designs on them. Everything in the school jus spelled out beautiful!

All of them got the keys to their room and studied the golden structure for a moment then finally decided.

"We'll meet back down here after we unpack?" Li-en said.

The others nodded and started off to their rooms.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went out of the rectory and journeyed to the right side, into a different building.

'Let's go Li-en," Miyu said.

Li-en nodded and began walking through their dorm.

When the two girls made it over to their dormitory the both gasped.

It was a huge living room cream colored wall papers. There was a huge plasma screen TV and a cream colored couch in front of it, a good 5 feet away from the television. The curtains covering the view were also cream colored, basically everything was. Underneath the curtains was a beautiful view of a small preserved beach for S.N.T students only. Can you say private!? They wandered the dorm again and found out that it was huge! A bathroom to the left of the equipped kitchen, three identical bedrooms, all with a view except for one, and another bathroom in the Living room where the TV was, the Dining room was close to the Living room too.

"Oh...my..."Miyu's jaw dropped.

"God..." Li-en said finishing her sentence.

Unexpectedly, the door opened and they turned to see none other then…

A/N: I think I should end it here. Don't worry, you will find out who Miyu and me saw, but I guess you already knew that. Or don't you? LOL .Please review and thank my friends! Well, I am not sure if I can update tomorrow 'cause tomorrow is tests for me plus Student of the Month.

T.T I will update ASAP!

Please Read and Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names you don't recognize are my friends.

HI, HI! OK THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER, YOU SHALL FINALLY FIND OUT WHO IS BEHIND THE MYSTERIOUS DOOR! SO READ ON!!!

R&R PLEASE :D

P.S SEE MY PROFILE OR DARK MIKO PRIESTESS FOR HOW WE LOOK IN THE STORY

**Li-en: **-sweatdrop- Sorry for my friend here.She ate too much candy I think

**Hatsumomo: **yup:D

**Chapter 2: Hatsumomo's arrival**

**Hatsumomo's Pov**

"Oh dear."

Kikyo and I were getting off of the plane and I was wondering who was coming to get us since Kikyo had never told me. "Sister," I quietly exclaimed, "who is coming to pick us up?" "Sesshomaru," as soon as Kikyo said that I blushed deeply and laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" Kikyo asked. Kikyo turned to face me in her pink tube top, dirty blue, short, shorts, and black pumps. "Oh nothing sister," I smiled at her. Kikyo just rolled her eyes and turned back around.

I studied the crowd for a hint of the silver distinctive hair and pointy, elf-like, ears. In the first few minutes neither I nor Kikyo had seen a single sight of him. Where was he?

"There he is!" shouted Kikyo. Everybody turned their heads to look while Kikyo ran towards Sesshomaru. I nodded and smiled, they all greeted me with friendly nods also. I walked forward also as Kikyo ran into Sesshomaru's arms. I hated it when they were together, especially since I could see them together. I liked him after all, but that is _her _boyfriend. I guess I'd better back off. I walked up to him bowed and said, "Konnichiwa."

Sesshomaru bowed back at me.

"Here Momo, carry this!" Kikyo dropped a huge bag in front of me and walked off in front of me holding onto Sesshomaru's arm. I was mad, not only because she was making me carry her bags, but she was hanging all over him. I carried her bags for a moment and then dropped them in front oh her and said, "You can carry them now. Right?" Sesshomaru surprised her by chuckling. I blushed as I walked ahead of the two, Kikyo scowled.

By the time they caught up with me, I was buying a soft drink from one of the concession stands. "Arigatou." I took the small cup of Pepsi from the man and walked back to his car, still waiting for them to catch up. They are so slow. Finally they had made it and Sesshomaru put all of our bags in the truck and got in the front of the steering wheel; Kikyo in the front and me of course, in the back, alone. Sesshomaru drove off; I knew where we were going of course, to the school. I had got my acceptation letter weeks before this. S.N.T Boarding School; all my friends are going there and I are really excited because S.N.T is one of the top boarding schools in Japan (A/N: S.N.T is not real of course).

(Cell phone plays "Sanctuary" by Utada, Hikaru)

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone obliviously.

"Hatsumomo?"

"Hi Li-en, what's up?" I asked. "Where are you? We are waiting and the dorm is so big and awesome!" shouted Li-en in my ear. "We did pay for the deluxe package," I said laughing. "Oh right, I forgot!" she giggled. "I'll be there in a few minutes or maybe thirty." "Ok see you!" she said. "Ja mata ne!" I hung up the phone. "Who was that?" asked Kikyo. "Li-en San," I said plainly. Kikyo rolled her eyes in disgust. "That girl is so annoying!" 'Why I oughta...' I thought angrily. Sesshomaru had said nothing even though that was his sister. Half sister, but he never stands up for anybody so I guess you could call it normal.If she wasn't his girlfriend then he would have said something though.

**(Li-en: YOUR GOING DOWN KINKY-HOE!!!)**

In a few minutes we arrived at S.N.T and got our bags from the car. "Let's go!" said Kikyo excited. I followed her and Sesshomaru still thinking about Sesshomaru. He was always on my mind, I liked him. You could probably tell that by now. First we went to the rectory and got the keys to our room, I was so pass excited! This was going to be so much fun! Spending the while school year with my friends, next to an exclusive beach! That is so awesome it's not even cool!!!

Calm down Hatsumomo, calm down.

We came to room 207 and inserted the key in the door. It opened and in front of it stood Miyu and Li-en looking happily about the room. "Miyu! Li-en!" I shouted from behind them. They screamed. "Hey!" We greeted each other with welcoming hugs and Kikyo just stood their rolling her eyes constantly. "Maybe you could stop rolling your eyes and start getting dressed. 'Cause that is not an outfit," Li-en said, I suppressed another giggle, but Miyu never even tried. "Whatever," Kikyo rolled her eyes again, "I'm going over Sesshomaru's apartment, so I'll see you later Momo." Kikyo exited the room with Sesshomaru.

"You can't just let her keep clinging on him like that!" shouted Li-en.

"I'm not his girlfriend though." I walked into my room, they were all cream colored, the same structure; mine had a nice view though. "Still," Miyu and Li-en walked into the room, "If you really liked him then you would try and get him!" "I do like him, but he's Kikyo's boyfriend, so there's nothing that I can do about it." "Hatsu-," "If you'll excuse me I need to change." I closed the door on their faces and started to unpack.

They were right though, if I really liked him I would have done something about it, but I decided to wait until the time was right.Besides, Li-en did say that Sessshy did like me..Maybe I do have a chance with him...

OK WERE DONE WITH THE CHAPPIE. I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT BEAR WITH ME, THE NEXT CHAPPIE SHALL COME WHEN YOU PEOPLE UPDATE LIKE GOOD REVIEWERS :D

**Li-en: -sweatdrop- your weird Hatsumomo**

**Hatsumomo: I know :D**

**Li-en: whatever...Sorry if we didn't tell what S.N.T means but it stands for...**

**Hatsumomo: Shikon**

**Li-en:No**

**Hatsumomo & Li-en: Tama!**


	3. Chapter 3

Miyu: "Hey we're all back with the the new chapter, hopefully you all will like this one cause we've only gotten like two reviews so far…."

Hatsumomo: "Yeah! We would like some FAITHFULL reviewers!"

Li-en: "well, don't be all demanding..."

Miyu: "yeah, if people like the story, they'll review."

Hatsumomo: "they better."

Miyu and Li-en: sweat drop at the same time.

Hatsumomo: "enjoy the chapter!"

Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha or any of the cast. But of coarse we own our OCs.

Miyu's POV

"I feel sorry for Hatsumomo, her sister is Kikyo and she's in love with her boyfriend…" I admitted while signing as I watched my friend walk into her room.

"yeah, I absolutely hate Kiki-hoe! Imagine how it is for Momo though, having to live with her ever since birth! And then falling in love with her boyfriend, we should get her mind off of it for a while." Li-en said as a knock came from the door. I walked towards the door and opened it to find my half brother Inuyasha standing in the door.

"hey Miyu, guess what's going on?" he said as he smirked.

"nothing, we're just getting settled in. you wanna come in?" I said as Li-en came over to the door to talk with Inuyasha.

"na, I just came by to tell you guys that we're having a party tonight and he wants you two there."

"oh cool, a party! We'll be there, what time?" Li-en asked excitedly.

"eight. See you then." He said as he walked off to tell everyone else.

" A party is just what Momo needs! It will get her mind off everything." Li-en said excitedly as she shut the door.

"I know! Lets go tell her." I said as we both walked into Hatsumomo's bed room. all around you could tell that we got better than what we paid for. The walls were a creamed colored with a large tan canopy bed in the middle of the room. on one side of the room there was a big screen tv with a dvd player and a white colored couch only a few feet away from it. On the other side there was a giant dresser and then multiple drawers on the other wall. Then there was a balcony where you could see the whole view of the private beach, it would be very romantic at sunset…

Hatsumomo was putting her things away in her drawer when we came in. "guess what's going on tonight!" Li-en said as she sat down on Hatsumomo's bed.

"what?" she asked as she finished and I sat down next to Li-en.

"there's gonna be a PARTY!!" me and my half sister said excitedly as we both fell back on the bed.

"what? Seriously?! When!!?" Hatsumomo said happily as she sat down on the top of the couch.

"tonight at Inuyasha's place, its gonna be so much fun! He just came by to ask us if we wanted to come.

"Cool, I can't wait!" she said excitedly. This party was guaranteed to be fun…

Later in my room around seven thirty.

"Almost done." I said to myself as I put in some pretty light pink dangly earrings. I was wearing a light pink over the shoulder top that didn't show as much as Kikyo likes to show and a jean mini that wasn't that short like Kikyo wore. I put on some white flip flops and light pink lip gloss. then looked around to see my room, it looked amazing. The walls were a light blue and then I had an canopy bed in the middle that was dark blue. On one side of the room a had my own bathroom and a walk in closet and then on the other I had a balcony and a flat screen tv with a white couch. It was definitely cute.

"Li-en!!! Are you done??!" I shouted hoping my sister would hear me.

"yeah, now get your ass out here so we can leave!!!" she shouted back. I walked out of my room to find Li-en wearing a black shirt that said "Burn To Hell' in red writings with a jean mini skirt with jeans under it. Her hair up in a messy bun and she was only wearing lip gloss. Hatsumomo was wearing a purple and black strapless top that looks like a corset. And dress goes up to her knees with black pumps.

"ok, you ready to go?" I asked my friends.

"yeah, lets go party!" we all said as we walked out of the door.

TBC…..

Miyu: "now please review!"

Hatsumomo: "or else!!"

Li-en and Miyu: sweat drops "Momo…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own any Inu characters_

**Hatsumumo: Well this is our 4th chappie...YAY!!!**

**Li-en & Miyu: -Major sweatdrop- Momo...**

**Hatsumomo: What? I LOVE CHEEEEEESE!!!!**

**Li-en: Ok...sorry reviewers, Momo here loves cheese and she ate too much of chocolate**

**Miyu: Hatsumomo, give me the chocolate now**

**Hatsumomo: IT'S MINE!!!!**

**Miyu chases Hatsumomo around the room trying to get away from each other.**

**Li-en: -sigh- Please read & review and no flames unless you want your ass kick to hell along with Kikyo.Now, will you excuse me while I stop these knuckle heads. pulls out a bloody sword and has an evil smirk on her face**

**Chapter 4: Dressing for the party **

**Sayuri's Pov**

I was walking towards Shikon No Tama Boarding School with Kagome and Sango who drove me there. We are just hanging out and telling each other about there summer vacation. My summer vacation sucks since I have to stay home and watch my little brother.

I couldn't wait to see Li-en,Hatsumomo,and Hoshi again. I wonder if I am going to share a dorm with them.

When we got our key, we were surprised that we have the same dorm. When we entered we saw our best friends.

"Oh my gosh. LI-EN,HATSUMOMO,AND MIYU!!!" I yelled and hug them both.

"HOSHI, SANGO, KAGOME!!" I heard them yelled our name and ran to hug us also.

"You guys are sharing a dorm with us? That's awesome! I wish Rin and Ayame were sharing a dorm with us..." Li-en said sadly.

"We are.." a voice which sounded like Rin said.

"This is great!!' another voice which is Ayame said.

"AYAME AND RIN!!!" everyone yelled and ran to hug them to death.

**(A/N: Too much yelling... . )  
**

"Oh yeah we are having a party at Inuyasha's dorm tonight at eight." Miyu said

" Cool! Let's get dress!" Ayame exclaimed.

"We will wait for you since me, Momo, and Miyu are done" Li-en said.

The other girls nodded and went to their own room to change.

Rin's room was color light orange with a walk-in closet and a cool view of the beach. Her queen size bed was color pink with green pillows.

Ayame's Room was color pure white and also have a walk-in closet and a balcony with a view of the beach. Her bed was also queen size and was color orange.

Sango's room was color light green with some pink on it. Just like Rin and Ayame, she also has a walk-in door and she can walk through the window so you can say it is a patio or whatever you call it.

Kagome's was dark green with red. She has a wonder view of the beach and has a big poster that was color read and black. She has a walk-in closet also and has a dark red queen size bed.

Finally, my room is color dark purple with some red posters on them. I have also a walk-in closet and have a balcony in front of me with a beautiful view of the ocean at sunset. I have a black bed with red pillows and it almost looks like Li-en's except her room is dark red, blue, and black.

Soon, everyone went out and were ready for the party at Inu's dorm.

Rin was wearing a blue shirt that says ' Get out of my way or you will get your ass kicked' and a white knee-length skirt with blue open toes heels. Her hair was down with two ponytails tied with orange scrunchy. (A/N: Bear with me please)

Ayame was wearing a strapless white dress that was up to her knees with blue jeans under it. She was wearing red pump and she had two ponytails and have a purple flower on left side of her hair.

Sango was wearing a pink shirt that says ' Touch Me and You Will Die In Less Than A Second' with some jeans and have her hair up in a high ponytail as usual. She is wearing pink eye shadow and black vans.

Kagome is wearing a red shirt with a heart that has an arrow through it and at the bottom it says 'Love Hurts...Badly' in cursive. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt and has some open toes heels like Rin but black. She didn't wear any make up on and her hair was free.

I was wearing a red shirt that says ' I am Sexy and the Queen' in black writings. I was also wearing dark blue jeans with red pumps. I also don't wear any make up and my hair was in a low ponytail to my left side.

Soon, I met everyone in the living room.

"Well ready to go?" Li-en said impatiently while her arms were cross and her foot tapping on the floor.

"Yup" Everyone said and didn't want to get on Li-en's nerves because she was scary when she is angry like Kagome.

"Well let's go! I know where Inu's dorm is so just follow me." Li-en said.

"PARTY!!" the girls squealed out except for Li-en who just smirked and roll her dark eyes.

"I swear Li-en, you are just acting like Inuyasha" Hatsumomo muttered out.

"Whatever" Li-en replied back.

Soon my friends and I were out the door and began walking towards Inuyasha's dorm. It was a good thing that Kinky-hoe err- I mean Kikyo won't be in the party.

**Li-en: Well, what do you think?**

**Kikyo: I think it sucks badly. You SUCK!!**

**Li-en: Why you little son of a bitch!!! pulls out a bow and arrow and kill Kikyo with it**

**Kikyo: NOOO!!!!!!!!! X.X  
**

**Li-en: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Kikyo's dead!!**

**Hatsumomo & Miyu stop running and glance towards Li-en**

**Hatsumomo: HOORAH!!!! I hate being her fucking sister now I am finally free!!! does a victory dance**

**Miyu & Li-en: -Major sweat drop-**

**Li-en: Why did I ever met you? shakes head**

**Miyu: Anyways...don't you DARE flame this story because flames aren't welcome here. Don't forget to...**

**Li-en & Hatsumomo: Read & Review!!!**

**Miyu: What they said.**

**Li-en, Hatsumomo, and Miyu: Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: We don't own any Inuyasha characters of course and they belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

**Li-en: What's up reviewers? I have Hatsumomo and Miyu plus Sayuri and Hoshi here with me.**

**Hatsumomo: I want more chocolate!!! Give me it back Li-en!!**

**The rest of the girls: -sweat drop-**

**Li-en: Sorry no can do. If I did you will get hyper and jump off the walls.**

_Disclaimer: We don't own any Inuyasha characters of course and they belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

**Li-en: What's up reviewers? I have Hatsumomo and Miyu plus Sayuri and Hoshi here with me.**

**Hatsumomo: I want more chocolate!!! Give me it back Li-en!!**

**The rest of the girls: -sweat drop-**

**Li-en: Sorry no can do. If I did you will get hyper and jump off the walls.**

**Sayuri: Yeah just like Hoshi here -points to Hoshi-**

**Hoshi: WHAT?! Come back here Sayuri!!! I am going to kill you!!! -chases Sayuri around the room-**

**Li-en and Miyu: -sweat drop-**

**Li-en: I am surrounded by idiots except for you Miyu -shakes her head-**

**Miyu: Uh huh**

**Li-en: Sorry for Hoshi and Sayuri here reviewers. -glares at them- They fight a lot trust me and I am always the one who break them up. Now will you excuse me because I am going to stop them for the millionth time! chases Sayuri and Hoshi**

**Miyu: I am really surrounded by idiots. Well, please read & review and no flames unless you wanna feel Li-en's wrath and trust me you don't want to see her VERY angry.**

**Li-en: That's right!**

**Chapter 5: Some of Li-en's past and let the party begin!**

**Hoshi's Pov**

I was following Li-en and the others to Inuyasha's dorm for the reunited party. I swear, Li-en really acts like Inuyasha but that is pretty normal since he is her half-brother. Miyu was adopted when Li-en was four years old. She was the one who wants a girl playmate because she was sick and tired of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's fighting. So, she got Miyu and pretty much best friends when they met each other. So, Miyu was a half-sister to the Takahashi family. Pretty soon, Li-en's mother died from cancer five years after they adopted Miyu. Li-en didn't cry somehow but she did have cold red eyes that show some sadness in them.

Ever since her mother's death, she was acting cold to everyone except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. When she met us, she was pretty happy but she still was like Inuyasha. If we talk anything about her mother, she would just put her head down and walk away but you never see a tear slid down her cheeks. We never saw her cry so it was pretty normal.

Soon, we arrived at Inuyasha's dorm.

"Hey! You there Inu?" Li-en yelled knocking the door.

They heard loud music in the room and pretty soon the door opened revealing a smirking Inuyasha.

He was wearing a red shirt that says ' Get Out of My Way Stupid' and was wearing black baggy jeans with red vans. His silver hair was free and he was leaning against the door frame smirking as usual.

" Well, you didn't have to almost knock the door out. You could've just knock nicely you know Li-en." he said still smirking at her and Kagome

Kagome blushed slightly then she glared at him and punches him playfully on his arm.

"Niceness my ass!!" Li-en yelled rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha just chuckled and open his door to his dorm.

**(A/N: That is to ALL people that are to STUPID to figure out that the door leads to his dorm morons. That is ONLY to the people who are REALLY dense ok reviewers? -rolls eyes-)**

"Now come in, I don't want anyone to freeze out in the cold" Inuyasha said still chuckling.

"Hmph!" Li-en said putting her arms across her chest.

Soon, everyone went inside his dorm and everyone gasp except for Li-en who just rolled her eyes.

It was a huge bed that almost looks exactly like Li-en bedroom. There was a plasma TV screen and a huge comfy blanket in the middle with a lot of pillows. Yup, it looks like Li-en's room.

"Come on you guys! This room looks EXACTLY like my room." Li-en said in a boring tone.

"Well shall we let the party begin?" I said to everyone who was still gaping at the room.

"Yup" everyone said.

"Let the party begin!!!" Hatsumomo squealed jumping up and down.

Everyone just sweat dropped looking at her 'dance'.

**Li-en: I do not own Inuyasha okay people?  
**

**Inuyasha: wipes sweat from his forehead Phew! Thank goodness you don't own me!**

**Li-en: Grrr... looks angry I wish I did own you! grabs Naraku out of nowhere**

**Naraku: arched a stupid eyebrow Since when did I come up to this chapter? Am I supposed to be in a chapter later on?**

Li-en: Oh wait, ya you were suppose to be in another chapter... throws Naraku by his leg far far far away to the Pacific Ocean where he can get eaten by sharks MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Inuyasha: looks shock How did you do that?  
**

**Li-en: Well this is MY chapter I made for my friend so I can do anything to you since I am the author. Like this grabs Inuyasha's leg and throw him where Naraku is getting away from the sharks**

Kagome: That is your version of sit?

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHH!!!!

**Kagome: Oops...**

**Li-en: Yup. smirks evilly Kikyo will join them after I reincarnate her stupid ass back here on Earth and will kill her multiple times.**

**Kagome: Ok...Well, please read & review! Li-en is sorry that the chapter is short because of her math and science homework.**

**Li-en: Ya...I hate math and science homework!!! BURN TO HELL HOMEWORK!!!!!**

_(With Inuyasha and Naraku in the middle of the Pacific Ocean filled with great white teeth sharks)_

**Inuyasha and Naraku: AHHHHH!!!!! Get away from me!**

**Li-en: sweat drop I can't believe they are so stupid to know that they can just kill them by there demon powers.**

**Kagome: also sweat dropped Ya, they are pretty stupid.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Guy: You have to say that you do not own any of the characters in this story!**

**Hatsumomo: I don't wanna and you can't make me!**

**Disclaimer Guy: NOW!!!**

**Hatsumomo: Fine, I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the **

**ones you don't recognize. –Sigh-**

**Disclaimer Guy: It wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't taken so long!**

**Hatsumomo: -Pulls off a grenade launcher with Disclaimer's back turned- What'd you say?**

**Disclaimer Guy: -Pause- I said if you hadn't took so long we would've been done sooner! –Turns around-**

**Hatsumomo: DIE!!! –Fires grenade launcher- Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!**

**Miyu & Li-en: -wide eyed- ok….**

**Hatsumomo: Read and review you !!! Just kidding-not really- by!!!**

**Chapter Six: An Uneasy Feeling**

**Hatsumomo's P.O.V**

Almost everybody was here, well, everybody _was_ here.

Kagome was here, her and Inuyasha shyly flirting. Sango was here, studying Miroku as he flirted with a number of numerous girls at the party; not to mention getting pissed off. Kikyo was here, talking to other boys and some girls that actually liked her; a time or two trying to butt into Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation. Rin and Ayame were here, no doubly talking about Koga, he was leaning against a wall looking at Ayame, but one time he turned to look at Kagome; clinching his hand into a fist every time Inuyasha whispered something in her ear. Li-en and Miyu were here breaking up the dance floor, literally.

A few times Li-en lost control of her powers because she got so excited and sat a plant on fire. The dorm monitors came up and tried to stop the party, that is until Inuyasha and Li-en tied them up in the closet. Sayuri and Hoshi were here, they stood their distance since they didn't like each other very much, but they still ended up having fun. Naraku was here, flirting with every girl he could find, but dragging Kikyo away from a crowd of boys every now and then. Kagura and Kanna were here also, they were standing in a corner talking quietly; once in a while they were asked to dance but they never accepted.

Then there was Sesshomaru. I eyed him shyly, but never returned the favor. I guess he didn't notice me. Why should I even try? He's going out with Kikyo and its obvious he likes her or else he wouldn't put up with her crap. I should just stop trying all together…

"Hatsumomo?"

I looked up and saw the face that I had wanted to talk to all night, "Sesshomaru?" He chuckled again. "You've been standing here for the pass three hours doing nothing, except for studying the room," he started in his alluring voice, "what are you up to?" I giggled like a little school girl and brought my eyes to his golden ones. "There is really nothing to do except eat carbs and dance until you have to be pushed around in a wheel chair." He laughed again. I loved it when he laughed.

He had the lowest voice ever, but it was so alluring and I couldn't get it out of my mind. His silver hair was let free and his outfit was plain but he could fill it out. There was a long silence while Sesshomaru grabbed a cup of punch. "So are you going to do anything for the rest of the night?" he asked. "At the party?" He nodded. "I usually love parties, but I'm just not in the mood right now." He smirked. "You want to go somewhere else?" he started, "with me?" I blushed deep red and looked down at my feet, suddenly afraid of his face.

"Wouldn't Kikyo mind?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares?" Sesshomaru threw the cup straight in a garbage can. I laughed and looked up at his face which was gleaming with excitement. Maybe I should go with him, he wouldn't mind, I wouldn't mind, but Kikyo would… I'm not one to betray my siblings either, but… I really want to… I shouldn't, I couldn't, but I will anyway. "Sure, lead the way," I smiled and he lead me out of the door, but before I was all the way out Li-en pulled me to her side. "Can you hold on for a moment?" I turned to Li-en, Miyu was now by her.

"WHAT!?" I spat. "Where are you going with Sesshomaru?" asked Miyu smiling a bit too much. "I honestly don't know," I said. That was a good question where were we going? "Don't get into too much trouble you crazy kids!" said Li-en pushing me out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Sesshomaru questioned. I looked at him and I couldn't speak at all until he nudged me. "Oh right nothing, just girl talk!" I said nervously. He smirked and started to walk off, when I didn't get the hint he grabbed my hand and started running down the hall. I giggled. "Where are we going?" I asked begging him to slow down because I couldn't keep up. "You'll see!"

When the five minute run was over we ended up at the beach, none of the S.N.T students were here and everything was absolutely quiet, except the sounds of the waves. You could mistake this for a romantic setting: the beach at night, the moon over our heads giving the waves of the ocean a gleaming feature. I blushed, not only because of the ocean, but he was still holding my hand. "I come here when I'm stressed sometimes…" Sesshomaru let go, I wanted him to keep holding on. "Stressed about what?" I questioned us walking side by side

. "Stuff," he said plainly. I wouldn't question it further. "You want to sit down?" We were in the middle of the beach, at the position where we could smell and even feel the water if it rolled up enough.

Sesshomaru and I took off our shoes and rested our feet in the sand, we sat next to each other; too close for comfort actually. A silence stood between us and it wouldn't go away, but after twenty minutes of pure quiet I had to say something. "What's been bothering you?" Sesshomaru looked over at me with uneasy eyes and quietly exclaimed, "Something that I don't feel like talking about." I bowed my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"You weren't prying; it was just a question that I snapped back to fast on." Why had he placed all of the blame on himself? I was prying; wasn't I? Was he just trying to make me feel better? I wasn't that comfortable anymore, I wanted to leave, well only a part of me really wanted to.

"I think I should go," I stood up and was about to grab my shoes until a hand reached out for my wrist and I was pulled into his lap. He held onto me protect fully, his arms around my waist, and his chin rested on my neck. "Sesshomaru?" I questioned, my arms holding onto his wrist. "Do you really want to know what's bothering me?" I didn't answer. "You…" I gasped and softened my grasp on his wrist. "This might sound a bit conceited but…" he started, "I know that you like me. I've seen the way you look at me and they way you look at me and Kikyo when we're together.

I know what you're thinking right now too, but does it really matter? I don't want Kikyo." Sesshomaru twisted my position in his lap; I was facing him now. His lips were lowered to mine; we were about 1 inch away from a kiss.

"I want you…"

**To Be Continued**

**HATSUMOMO:** MWAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFY YOU BASTARDS!!!

**LI-EN:** I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! I NEVER KNEW SESSHY WAS SUCH A PLAYER!

**MIYU:** -STARES WIDE MOUTHED-

**SESSHOMARU:** I GOT GAME

**HATSUMOMO:** UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE! BYE, BYE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Li-en: -hand over heart- I pledge allegiance to the flag that lady Kikyo is a fag. **

**Miyu: -hand over heart- To all the ****sluts and whores that stand…**

**Hatsumomo: -hand over heart- Kikyo is part of their special band.**

**R&R PLZ **

**So desu ka- Oh really**

**Ja ne- See you later**

**Imoto-chan- Little sister**

**Oneechan- Big sister**

**Sumimasen- Sorry**

**Chapter Seven: Sumimasen**

**Hatsumomo's P.O.V**

"I just can't wait!" exclaimed Kikyo packing for her nights stay at Sesshomaru's place. Sesshomaru was in collage so he stayed in a dorm with a few of his friends, but tonight he pushed them all out just for Kikyo. Just for her…not for me… we weren't even going out and it was my entire fault. The kiss didn't happen. I left him there on the beach when he had told me everything. I left him there, myself in tears…

"So desu ka?" "Yep, I have no idea what I'm going to wear though!" I got up smiling, walking to her side. "I'll pick it out for you if you want," I rested my head on her shoulder, she was taller than me. "Arigato!" she said moving away from the front of her bronze closet. I choose a pair of black denim hip huggers and a blue Happy Bunny tank top for her. She was somewhat satisfied when I gave her the outfit. I always liked other people's approval. "Thanks, I like it sis!" she said coming out of the bathroom with the outfit on, and her own personal touches. "Your welcome," I smiled. "Well," she started grabbing her Prada handbag, "I have to get going! Don't want to be late for my date!" Kikyo gave me a soft hug and headed for the door. "Ja ne."

I closed her walk-in closet doors and lay down on her peppermint scented bed.

Sesshomaru…I shouldn't have left you, but it's all my guilt's fault. You would understand, would you? Screw it! That was my chance and I blew it; he's never going to like me, or love me like I love him… I eventually got bored with my sobbing and decided to go and work out at the gym, it was the weekend, so it's not like I had school or anything. My whole day was free. Miyu was out with the guy she found at a club, everybody else was either out shopping or out on a date; except for Li-en! She was lazy just like me, so she should be in her dorm room. I grabbed my White Chocolate phone from my pocket and suppressed the number two for speed dial. She wouldn't answer. Damn! I hardly ever swear, oh well I can't change it. If she wasn't answering her phone she was on the internet. I went to Kikyo's computer and pulled up Yahoo Instant Messaging and logged into my account; I IMed her.

**Momo:** Li-en, u there?

**Slayer Priestess:** Hey, so what happened with u and Sesshy?

**Momo:** Nothing do u want 2 go 2 my exercise class w/ me

**Slayer Priestess:** Sure, why not

**Slayer Priestess:** I have nothing better 2 do and nobody is here in the dorm

**Momo:** LOL

**Slayer Priestess:**

**Momo:** Can you come and get me from Kikyo's dorm

**Momo:** I'll let you in

**Slayer Priestess:** And smell her scent?

**Slayer Priestess:** You're lucky if I don't die w/ my sensitive nose but fine, but fine

**Momo:** LOL thanx

**Slayer Priestess: **

**Slayer Priestess has signed off. **

I readied myself for the task at hand: find an outfit to work out in. Mission Impossible begins now. All the clothes the Kikyo owned made her look like a striper! Either the clothes were too tight or too short; she had nothing that was at least three feet long. I swear, sometimes, she seamed just like a pole girl! I had found nothing so far though. A black mini that you could see your ass through, another black mini wear you saw too much, a green mini that was just wrong.

Nothing! Oh wait- a pink mini skirt (A/N: Skirt with shorts under) that closed in around your upper thigh area; you couldn't see anything if you bent over, and a halfway cut pink and black top that went with the entire outfit. It was easy to find a pair of shoes; I took the Puma's that I had let Kikyo borrow a while back. Last, I put my hair up in a high bun with some of the hair falling out to the sides of my face.

-Knock, knock-

"Momo?" I ran to the door and answered it. There stood Li-en in a pair of black track pants and a black tank top. "You ready?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "These are the only clothes that Kikyo has!" "I would've brought you some! I don't want you going anywhere with me looking like a slut!" "Well I am sorry if I have the body to fill this out! The hips, the ass, the looks, something you don't have," I smirked. Li-en punched me in the arm and said, "Shut up!"

We headed out of the dorms and eventually out of the entire school. Most of the students were lounging on the beach with their boyfriends or girlfriends. That made me even more depressed. I just wanted to forget about all guys today! Screw guys today! I just want to have some fun for a change! It took twenty minutes for us to get to the gym on the bus, but it was huge. I usually had my Pilates class here, but obliviously they had remolded and renamed it. I had gotten a letter, but didn't understand it.

Since then Li-en called me Ms. Dense. I hated that nickname with a burning passion, but it did kind of fit. Anyway, we were at the gym now and we went straight to our warm up exercises.

"So," Li-en started with a crunch, "what happened with you and Sesshomaru last night?" I responded with a back bend. "Miyu and I saw you run back to the dorm, so?" I wanted to keep quiet about everything, but that obliviously wasn't going to be an option. "Well," I started, rising up from the bridge, "we went to the beach and he told me some things…" "What things!?" she asked excitedly doing sit ups. "He said that he liked me, but…" "But what?" she asked inquiringly. "I-I-I couldn't do it!" I sat down on the floor with my legs crossed.

"What was there to think about? It's Sesshomaru; the crush of your entire life!" "Kikyo is going out with him! She's my flesh and blood and I don't want to betray her!" I exclaimed loudly. "It's Kikyo!" She had a point, it was Kikyo. "The back stabbing, slut, whore, bitch, but she is _so_ much more in reality!" "Just forgot about it! The reason I wanted to come here with you is to get away from an interrogation!" I did a Chinese spilt to stretch out my limbs. "Fine!" Li-en did a bridge also.

We didn't speak until our Pilates class had ended, and then we jogged around the track twice, then we went separately to our archery lessons. So altogether we didn't speak for five hours, straight. I could stay quiet for a long time, but for Li-en that is just impossible. I couldn't stand the quiet any longer so I went with her on the bus when she was about to leave. "Li-en, I'm sorry!" I was now on the bus with her headed back home. "It's okay, it is your business!" she said laughing. "Thanks Li-en!" I gave her a hug and she returned it.

"Well, I'm going home to take a nap!" she said getting off at the S.N.T bus stop, but for some reason I didn't get off with her. I rode the bus for three more hours until it was at its last stop; Youkai College. Why had I stopped here? This was Sesshomaru's college; had I wanted to give Sesshomaru a personal apology? As long as Kikyo wasn't there I was just fine, but I needed a cover story.

(Cell phone plays "Sanctuary" by Hikaru Utada)

"Hello?" I answered not knowing who it was. "Imoto-chan where are you!?" she asked excitedly. "Oneechan, I'm not coming home tonight! I'm spending the night with… Kagome!" I said not convincingly at all. "Oh ok, well we'll have dinner another night, ok?" "Sumimasen, Ja ne," I said hanging up the phone. There were no humans allowed in this building, miko's classified as humans also, but I would get in some how. I headed over to the front entrance and decided I would knock out the guard for a moment. I succeeded in a bout five minutes by taking away his donut. This was the easy part, sneaking into the building; the hard part was going to be actually talking to Sesshomaru. I remembered his room number, 54

. He was at the front of the building, down the hallway, and takes a left at the corner. Here I was…right in front of Sesshomaru's apartment… I have to admit that it brought horror to a new level. I knocked one and then two times. The third time the door opened.

"Hatsumomo?" he questioned.

"Sesshomaru, can we talk?" I asked. He moved from the doorway and sat down on his head. I entered and closed the door behind me. I walked all the way up to him and then started to talk. "I-I'm sorry." "You don't need to explain, I get it. You don't love me and right now I don't love you, so," he sighed, "this whole thing is over." "No, no you don't understand!" I started, "I didn't want to get involved with you because you're going out with Kikyo and she's my sister! I always had this big weight of guilt settling over me! I don't want to hurt my sister like I hurt my mother!"

"What are saying?" Sesshomaru said inquiringly. "I'm saying," I took a breath and said what had meaning, "Aishiteru Sesshomaru," I laid my lips lightly on his for a good moment and when I let go of the passionate kiss that I had just planted on Sesshomaru Takahashi, I realized what I had just done. I put a finger over my mouth shyly. "I'm sorry. I went to far with kiss." Sesshomaru pulled me down onto his lap again and said, "No, you didn't go far enough." Sesshomaru kissed me with a new intensity that I had never felt before; it was love.

This is the exact moment when everything in my life changed…

**FIN**

**SESSHOMARU: **ALL RIGHT….

**HATSUMOMO:** OMG THAT WAS FRIGGIN' AWESOME!!!!

**LI-EN:** DAMN…

**HATSUMOMO:** YOU'RE THE BEST KISSER EVER SESSHY-CHAN!

**MIYU:** YEA!!! WOAH!!!! GO MOMO, IT'S YOUR B-DAY!!!

**KIKYO:** HATSUMOMO HOW COULD YOU!!!

**HATSUMOMO:** -PULLS SESSHY CLOSER- JUST LIKE THIS –KISSES SESSHY-

**MIYU:** BURN IN HELL!!! –TAKES OUT FLAME THROWER- MWAHAHAHA!!!

**SESSHOMARU:** TILL NEXT TIME….

**R&R PLEASE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters..._

_Li-en: Damn it!!! Why am I making this chapter?!! I got school you know!!!!_

_Momo: Well, I did the last two chapters and Miyu is not online so you have to do it... Screw school..._

_Li-en: I wish...Damn you Momo...no chocolate for you!!!_

_Momo: NOOOO!!!!! -runs out of the room crying-_

_Li-en: -sweat drop- That was easy..._

_Miyu: Yeah it was...please read and review and support us on our story!! Also, I am back from North Calorina, Li-en is back from Virginia,and Momo is back from Mississippi_

_Li-en: You better review unless you want to die along with Kikyo and will go to hell with her... -takes out a HUGE gun and aims at the readers who aren't reviewing-_

_Readers: -starts reviewing-_

_Li-en: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh and please give me your opinion on this: WIll it be better if I grab all of the voodoo dolls of school and throw them in the eternal flame that way no school for infinity? I wish that would happen...But still...REVIEW OR DIE!!!_

_Miyu: -sweat drop-_

**Chapter 8: Hell Starts**

**Li-en's Pov**

_BEEP BEEP BEE- CRASH!!!_

_"Grrrr...stupid fucking alarm clock..." I said and throw the alarm clock at my wall._

_I got up and stumbled to my bathroom to take a shower._

_Aften 15 minutes has passed, I walked back to my room wearing a black jean skirt which has some flames at the bottom.Also, I was wearing a red tanktop and was wearing a black sweater._

_I went to my bed and grabbed my black vans shoes and put them on. I was in my human miko form._

_I put my hair in a low ponytail with some strands of hair in the front. (Kikyo's hairstyle in the show as usual) Also, I grab my black backpack from the shelve and walked to Momo's room first._

_When I walked onto her room, I saw her in her bed sleeping like a baby._

_'Well, I have to change that.' I thought snickering._

_I cam closer to her and yelled at her ear, "WAKE UP MOMO!!!"._

_When I yelled that she bolted out of her bed so fast that you could not even breathe and blink for a second._

_Soon, I was on the floor laughing at Momo's reaction._

_"WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" she yelled looking side to side._

_"There is no fire Momo!!" I said still laughing._

_"Why you..!" Momo said angrily._

_"As much as I love to argue, we have school today remember? Hurry up cause Kikyo just left." I said disgustingly._

_"Ok, but you didn't have to scare the life out of me!" Momo yelled panting._

_"Then how am I supposed to wake you up? Whisper softly rise and shine frankenstein?" I said rolling my eyes._

_"'No! Ahh forget it! just let me go take a shower so we can get ready. Get the other while I take a bath." Momo said heading towards the bathroom._

_I just nodded my head and went to Miyu's room._

_When I reach Miyu's room, I saw her putting her red sneakers on._

_"Hey Miyu, glad I don't have to wake you up screaming like Momo" I said laughing._

_Soon, Miyu began to laugh too._

_She was wearing a blue skirt and a regular red tanktop and was wearing a green sweater. Her hair was down and was neatly combed and her hair was in a high ponytail._

_"Hey that wasn't funny!" Me and Miyu heard Momo says as she walked into Miyu's door while her arms were crossed and she was pouting._

_She was wearing a regular black tanktop with a red miniskirt that had a black belt around it. She was wearing black boots that was almost up to her knees. Her hair was free and she was wearing a kitty hat that has ears just like a cat and the face of a cat._

_Soon, me and the girls went to get the rest of the gang before they are going be be late on the first day of hell._

_The gang met up in the cafetorium where they were eating there breakfast obviously._

_Soon, everyone checked if they got everything in order like the schedule. I had some classes with my best friends._

_"Hey, let's check each others schedule." I said to everyone and they nodded there head. _

_(Here is the schedule for Li-en, Sumomo, Sayuri, Miyu, and Hoshi. The rest I don't want to put it because I am too lazy. XD)_

_**Li-en:**_

_1st: homeroom- Ms. Sato 8:00-9:45_

_2nd: algebra - Mr. Tanaka 9:45-10:30_

_3rd: science - Mr. Watanabe 10:3--1:50_

_4th: gym - Mr. Ito 1:50-12:45_

_5th: music - Ms. Hayashi 12:50-1:30_

_Lunch: 1:40-2:00_

_**Hatsumomo:  
**_

_1st: homeroom- Ms. Sato 8:00-9:45_

_2nd: algebra - Mr. Tanaka 9:45-10:30_

_3rd: science - Mr. Watanabe 10:3--1:50_

_4th: gym - Mr. Ito 1:50-12:45_

_5th: music - Ms. Hayashi 12:50-1:30_

_Lunch: 1:40-2:00_

_**Miyu:**_

_1st: homeroom- Ms. Sato 8:00-9:45_

_2nd: algebra - Mr. Tanaka 9:45-10:30_

_3rd: science - Mr. Watanabe 10:3--1:50_

_4th: gym - Mr. Ito 1:50-12:45_

_5th: music - Ms. Hayashi 12:50-1:30_

_Lunch: 1:40-2:00_

_"Cool, we have all the classes together!" yelled Sumomo._

_The rest of the gang just sweat dropped includding me._

_Soon the bell rang._

_"Well, time for us to go!" Miyu said. Miyu,Makina, and I waved the others goodbye. We ran to our lockers and got our books since we didn't want to get late for the first day of class._

_They went to Ms. Sato since that is their homeroom._

_"Welcome class, my name is Ms. Sato as you know._


End file.
